The field of the invention is generally that of masonry guides and more specifically to new and useful improvements to corner devices for accurately laying brick or block courses.
Many masonry guides in the past have tried to improve the conventional method of frequent plumbing and leveling each course of masonry as a building proceeds.
Because the many adjustments needed for vertically and horizontally, experienced masons that these complicated systems are not cost effective unless they are building an unusually large building. Experienced masons find that in home construction, it is easier to build up corners and then lay each course of bricks or blocks. If the foundation is not in the correct position, then shimming or building a lead is required which is time consuming and often does not locate the story pole in the correct position.
The present invention simplifies the complicated and time consuming set-up time of masonry guides and creates a device that is cost effective to use in home and small building construction. This invention eliminates the need to shim or build a lead at the top of the foundation inside or outside corners as the lower bracket members secure the vertical member or story pole in the correct position.